yuki meet inuyasha
by Aqua1024
Summary: yuki (an oc) is living a normal life when one day her mom doesn't come home from work. yuki being a curious cat pokes her nose in her mom's computer and finds herself falling into the Japanese futal(sp?) era, where she meets Inuyasha and the gang. will they be ably to help yuki get home? (its better that the summary I suck at righting them)


Yuki's First Anime Adventure ~~ Yuki sat in her room wondering where here mom was, so she got up from her desk and went to her mothers room.  
KNOCK,KNOCK "MOM! ARE YOU IN THERE!?" No one answed so Yuki oppend the door and saw that the computer was on.  
"Mom?"  
At this point Yuki knew some thing was wrong becauseshe never left the computer on. She walked over to the computer and moved the mouse.  
"An anime site? My mom never lets me watch anime!"  
Then she made the most importand disission of her life... she clicked play.  
Then a bright light came out of the computer and Yuki was falling down into the japanies futal era.

Yuki blacked out during the fall and when she woke up she was outside on a patch of soft green grass.  
'Where am I?' She thought. She felt something twitch beneath her.  
"Ahhh! A tail! Where's it coming from?!" She followed the tail and found that it was atached to her. "Ahh!" She screeched. "What's going on? Why do I have a tail?"  
She then proceeded to put her hands on her head and felt two lumps that turned out to be cat ears.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
Then she heard the bushes rusling 'I've got to hide!'  
She found a tree to hide behind. She heard a female's voice, "Inuyasha I have to go home it's Sota's birthday tomorrow and he really wants me there!"  
And a male voice, "But Kagome! We need to find the sacred jewel before Naraku!"  
She heard Kagome, "I know but I don't see why I can't go home for a day!"  
Inuyasha spoke again, "you can't go home because you-" he stopped, "Stop, there's a demon close by."  
'Is that what I am now?' Yuki's eye widened in terror.  
Inuyasha thought for a second. "It smells like a cat," he said finally.  
'What should I do? Expose myself and try to get help or hope they dont find me?'  
Inuyasha spoke again, "over there, behind the sacred tree!"  
Suddely a guy with silver hair and golden eyes was in front of her with a huge sword drawn.  
Yuki shreaked as loud as she could and pressed her back against the tree.  
The boy she asumed was Inuyasha covered his sensitive dog ears, as Yuki stared in terror.  
Yuki gulped. "Wh-what do you want from me?"  
Her eyes widend in fear as Inuyasha got over the shock the loud scream.  
"I want you to tell me what you're doing here!"  
"I don't know! I woke up on the grass over there and found out that I have a black tail and cat ears!"  
"I don't believe you."  
He squinted at her and lifted the sword.  
Yuki panicked. "I'm telling the truth! I was looking for my mom and I cliked play on a video on her computer and there was a bright light then I was here!" She scrambled through the statement.  
Inuyasha stared at her before finally speaking to the girl who was with him, "Kagome whats a computer?"  
Kagome rushed over to him.  
"A computer is something from my time, so no demon could know what that is... wait is that a cross acadimy uniform?" She asked. "Yes it is! Wait how did you know?" Yuki asked cautiously.  
"I think we're from the same time period. How did you get here?"  
"I don't know and I dont think I can get home the same way."  
"Wait what?" Inuyasha inquired.  
~~ After what seamed like forever to Yuki, they finaly got Inuyasha up to speed.  
"So basicly you fell through a computer, whatever that is, and ended up here, and you weren't a half-demon before you woke up here." Inuyasha stated to make sure he had it right.  
"Yeah, basically. But I still don't understand it." Yuki said sadly "It's okay! We'll help you find out what happened, right Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over at him darkly. Inuyasha flinched. "I think we should ask Moroku and Sango first."  
"Oh you're right! And I know what the pervert will say." "Wait what pervert?" Yuki asked nervously.  
"You'll see" ~~ Inuyasha and Kagome took Yuki to Kyade's ((sp?)) villiage where a monk and a demon slayer were sitting on a near by hill watching the sunset.  
"Yo, Moroku, Sango come down here!" Inuyasha shouted up to them.  
A female voice replied, "coming!"  
Yuki watched the two figures slowly walk towards them. In the time it took for them to get ove to them Iuki got really nervous and jump behind Kagome just as Moroku and Sango got over to them.  
"Okay what did you call us down for?" Moroku asked, clearly anoyed.  
"Well we ran into a lost-" Sango cut Kagome off.  
"Why do you have a tail?" She asked, concerned.  
'Crud, stupid tail!' Yuki snatched her tail and held it behind her back. That's when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her out from behind Kagome.  
"Ah! What was that for?" She yelled at Inuyasha.  
"It was getting annoying watching you hide like a coward." "Well excuse me for being shy!"  
The others watched them ague like that for about half an hour.  
"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled Inuyasha was pulled down by the beads around his neck and landed on Yuki.  
"Get the heck off of me!" Yuki yelled from under Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at her shocked.  
"Don't blame me, blame Kagome, she's the one who told me to sit!" Inuyasha exclamed as he shot up from the ground. Yuki stared up at him and realized that he was blushing. Yuki sat up, staring at Inuyasha "You're blushing," she stated bluntly. Inuyasha glared at her.  
"Shut up you are too." It was then that Moroku noticed Yuki and grabbed her hand.  
"Hello I'm sorry for my companions rude behavior. To make it up to you would you consider bearing my child?"  
Yuki slapped him. "You pervert, I'm only 15! That's way too young to have a kid! And what are you, twenty? I'm way too young for you!" Yuki burst blushing as red as a tomato.  
Sango and Kagome laughed, and Moroku stared in shock. "So the kitten's got claws after all." Inuyasha smirked.  
~~ Later that day Yuki was sitting outside of the hut everyone was sleeping in and was staring at the stars. She started to think about her friends and family. 'I wonder what everyone's doing? Have they noteced that I'm gone? What's daddy doing? Where's mommy? How will I get home?' The thoughts raced through her mind a mile a minute.  
She started to cry when she heard someone coming outside. She put her head down and continued her silent sobs.  
"Are you okay?" The person asked.  
"Go away," Yuki replied in a shaky voice. The person that she realized was Inuyasha sat down next to her.  
"What part of, 'go away' don't you understand?" She asked, irratated. Inuyasha just sat there and look like he was thinking.  
"I asked you a question." Yuki was geting really annoyed when Inuyasha looked at her.  
"Why were you crying?" He asked with a curious look on his face. Yuki looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha just nodded as if he understood. They sat there in silens until Yuki's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyashas P.O.V Inuyasha was siting in the hut like usual when he smelt tears. so he followed the sent and it lead him outside to yuki the little half-demon they found. she was odveoly upset and he asked the stupedest question you can ask a sad person.  
"are you ok?" inuyasha asked just to be nice, but she had none of it and told him to go away, witch he didn't do. so inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her. he could tell she was still upset so he asked her what she was crying about and sence he was closer to her he could see the tears falling doun her cheaks.  
she said "i dont want to talk about it". but he stayed out there thinking she woulddnt mind and she fell asleep on his shoulder. inuyasha wated a few minutes to make sure she was asleep then he picked her up and brought her into the hut.  
then she mummbled in her sleep "daddy mommy no" inuyasha had no idea what that meant but in the mornig she woke everyone with an ear pearcing scream.

Yuki's dream A five year old Yuki ran in the house and up the stairs to her mother's room.  
"Mommy, mommy!" She burst through the door and no one was there.  
"Mommy? Mommy!" She screamed to no avail. She ran down stairs to search the house when she got down the steps she saw her parents chaned to the walls of the kitchen.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled and ran over to them. They woke up and looked at her.  
Her mother managed to stammer out, "Yuki, run," before a big man in black came up from behind Yuki and knocked her out.  
When she came to, she was chained to the table which had been stood up to face the wall. What Yuki saw terrified her beyond belief, she saw the man in black holding a knife up to her mother's neck.  
"No," Yuki screamed. The man just laughed.  
"You don't want them to die? Then tell me where it is!" The man demanded.  
Yuki stammerd, "I d-don't know what you're talking about." The man walked over to her and took the knife and cut her stomach deep enough to scar her but not kill her.  
"Yes you do. The jewel! Where is it? Where is your families prized treasure?" The man yelled.  
The young Yuki was starting to black out. "I don't know," she slurred, barely able to speak.  
"Then I'll jog your memory," He walked over to her parents and slashed their throats.  
"No!" The young Yuki screamed with the last of her energy before she woke up from the terrifing nightmare.  
~~ "Yuki! Yuki! Wake up!" Kagome tried to yell over her screams just before Inuyasha ran over and slapped her.  
"Wake up!" He yelled as Yuki jumped up, panting and still terrifed. When she looked at Inuyasha, she started crying.  
"Inuyasha, apologize!" Kagome hissed at him while trying to comfort the sobbing girl.  
"Why? I woke her up from some nightmare, she should be thanking me!" He snapped back.  
"You woke her by slaping her! I bet that's why she's crying."  
"No, that's not why I'm crying," Yuki wispered hoarsely. Everyone stared at her. Yuki wiped away the tears still in her eyes. "The dream I had was a memory that I had forgotten." She started to tear up again.  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell us," Kagome said, hugging her.  
"But if I don't I'll never get over it, because that memory wasn't forgotten. It was erased." Yuki stammered.  
~~ after yuki told them her dream she looked over at kagome "didn't you say you had to go home for someons birthday?" yuki asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"oh your right! its sota's birthday to day! i need to go home inuyasha." kagome stood up and grabed her bag.  
"wait c-can i go with you? i wana see if i can get home the same way you can." yuki asked just as kagome was about to leave.  
kagome paused at the door. "sure you can come with me." she said before running out side, yuki quicky got up an ran after her. she was shocked by how fast she was going and caught up with kagome in no time flat.  
"so how do you get home exactly?" yuki questioned curiously.  
"i jump down a well and then clime up a roap latter and then im at my families shrine" kagome said with out slowing down.  
"realy? you jump down a well and thats it your home, i hope thats all i have to do." yuki stared of wondering what was going on at her house now. did her mom come home were the police there asking questions about her disaperence?  
when kagome interupted her thoughts. "were here!" she practicly squealed with excitment. yuki looked at he well they were about to jump through. "you sure this is safe?" yuki looked supicously at kagome.  
"of cource it is. i do it every time i go home." she said reashuringly "ok then lets go!" yuki and kagome both jumped and landed at the bottome of the well. the only difference was a rope latter that was sicured to one side.  
"wow i cant beleve that worked!" yuki shouted excitedly.  
"um yuki you look diferent." kagome looked at her. kagomes eyes were wide with shock.  
"how do i look different?" yuki wonderd alowed.  
"well for starters your blond."  
"what? i am!" yuki was excited was she back to her old self? she looked behind her, no tail, she felt her head, no ears. yuki jumped up and down excied she shouted" i'm back to my old self!" kago me stared at her.  
"what do you mean your old self?" kagome was confused she thought half demons could only lose there power on or during a curtan thing.  
"this is how i looked before i went fell through my computer." yuki told kagome.  
after that they went up the latter only to find a sleeping sota.  
~~ "sota wake up." kagome continuasly poked her brother until he opend his eyes.  
"Happy birthday!"yuki and kagome shouted at the same time.  
"Sis!" sota exclamed as he trough his arms around kagome.  
"i thought that you werent coming! i thought that you forgot!" he continued to stammer.  
"clam down sota. i would never forget your birthday." kagome reashered him. "isent that right yuki?"  
"yha!"yuki knew better than to say 'yha but you almost did' like she was thinking. sota stared at yuki.  
"sis where did she come from?" sota pointed.  
"well thats a long story" kagome and yuki explaned what all happend to yuki and how inuyasha and kagome found her.  
"wow. you fell throught a computer?" sota looked at yuki awstruck.  
"well thats the only way i can explane it so yha i gess." yuki said and looked down shyly.  
"ok lets go inside mom's probibly expecting us, well inuyasha not yuki, oh well gess we'll have to explane it all again. unless you want to do it sota?" kagome cleverly ticked her brother into telleing there mom what happend.

later "and she fell through her computer!" sota exclamed excitedly.  
"really? well thats something." (sp?) exclamed.  
"um, could we stop dweling on the computer you're making me feel like im crazy" yuki said shyly.  
"oh of corce dear what ever makes you comphterble." patted yuki on the shoulder.  
"thank you." yuki blushed. no one ever toched her that gently sence before her real mother died.  
right then kagome rememberd someting "oh yha i almost forgot i brought back some gifts!" sota jumped up and down excitedly.  
"what di you bring me?" he asked excitedly.  
"an old top my friend shipo gave to me to give to you. you pull the string and the top hits the ground and it spins like this." kagome happly demonsrater the spinning top tp sota.  
"wow! that cool" sota exclamed snatcing the top from the floor.  
"and for mom and grandpa some raire dried foods!" kagome dug around her yellow backpack until she pulled ot a bandana that had been tied around what yuki gessed was the dried food.  
kagome taused the food on the counter "mom i'm going to show yuki around" kagome started to drag yuki twards the staires.  
"ok dear have fun ill make some thing with this and call you down when its done." smilled at the two girls on there way out of the kitchen.  
~~ yuki stared at kagome, 'why did she bring me up here if she wasn't going to talk?'  
"i think we should get inuyasha over her to see your human form." kagome finaly staeted.  
"yha we should"yuki maneged to get out before they heard an ear pearcing scream from down staires. the girls looked at each other then rain for the kitchen.  
when they got there they saw a gient mushroom demon and an uncontious sota and "yha i think your right." yuki got out just before they heard an ear pearcing scream from down stairs. the girls looked at eachother then ran down stares.  
when the got to the kitchen and sota were unconcuse and there was a gigantic mushroom demon was standing over them.  
"ok now we really need inuyasha cause i dont have my arrows!" kagome exclmed. she was adveously scared and didn't know what to do. 'if only i had my daggers(i want to call them someting else but i dont know how to spell it) then we wouldent need inuyasha'  
it was then that yuki felt a fermiller weaght above the small ove her back which was where she always put her daggers sheath. she reached behid her and felt the fermiller cool handles agenst her warm palms.  
'well its now or never' yuki thought before reclusly yelling "hey stupid ugly demon! over here!" she watched the demon with cool calculating eyes, her nateral battle instinks kicking in.  
kagome looked at yuki like she was insaine. "are you crazy? you dont have anything to protect your self with!" kagome screamed as the demon carged.  
"wana bet?"yuki asked just before it attacted yuki pulled out her daggers and did a backflip tering the demon to sreads.  



End file.
